


I Picked You For This

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Cap-Ironman Bingo [5]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Cap_Ironman Bingo, Community: cap_ironman, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 03:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15306414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Written for my cap_ironman stony bingo card where the prompt wasgoing undercover in a gay bar.





	I Picked You For This

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my cap_ironman stony bingo card where the prompt was _going undercover in a gay bar_.

“So, why did you pick me again?”

Steve didn’t look away from the tiny phone in his hand – and it was tiny no matter what type of phone that Tony tried to make for him, all of the phones were somehow still dwarfed by Steve’s hands. As though they were magically shrunk by an outside source.

Huh. How had he not considered that before? Might have saved himself a lot of time, if he had just gone and hunted down some magician and made them undo the shrinking magic of the stupid phone.

“I picked you, Tony, because Clint refuses to set foot in another one after the last time I took him with me. Bucky and Sam are busy with something though refused to say what exactly when I asked. Luke and Danny said that Jessica wouldn’t allow it, even if she would be amused by the entire the thing. So I picked you while forgoing the idea of asking other Avengers or any allies and thinking that we could use the practice to work together.”

One of Tony’s brows arches upwards slowly. Of all the places that Steve has taken him for a date or under the guise of Avengers work as “a not date” with the hope of escaping public notice, he didn’t quite think a gay bar was going to be what Steve was hoping for. At least not if he had poked into any of the many details surrounding Tony’s flashy lifestyle before the Avengers. Steve would likely not be noticed as Captain America while Tony would simply noticed as Tony Stark, whose reputation always preceded him no matter what.

He shrugs one shoulder.

“Fine. Not like I was working something important for mine and Rhodey’s suits. Can I at least pick the place we go too?”

Steve nods slightly as he finally looks away from the phone to meet Tony’s gaze.

“Sure. But we’re going to there without any of your... changer tech stuff then.”

Both of Tony’s eyebrows go into his hairline and he stares at Steve in silence for a while sighing. He wasn’t even sure if he really wanted to deal with the slight insult to his tech babies just, first he had to deal with this little event.

“Fiiine. Your funeral though if one of us is noticed.”

“I’m sure that we won’t be. No matter what kind of place you pick, Tony.”

Riiiight of course they wouldn’t. Keep telling yourself that, Steve.

*

“Welcome, Mr. Stark. I trust that you and your business partner here are of purest intent tonight yess?”

Tony laughs and nods slightly as Steve shoots him a confused look over the rim of his glasses.

“Of course, Ned, my man. Not here to cause trouble as long as no one else causes it for us. Just teaching a lesson so to speak. Hope you don’t mind.”

The other man raises a thin salt and pepper brow as he stares at the two of them, before chuckling and waving them in.

“Of course, of course. You and your business partner may go in then. Have a pleasant evening, Mr. Stark.”

Steve waits until they’re well inside the dark establishment before ushering Tony into an empty private room. He crowds him against one plush wall and hisses.

“I thought you said we wouldn’t recognized, Stark.”

Tony shrugs slightly as best he can with Steve standing so close to him.

“I said nothing of sort. You might not have been, but me on the other hand? I’m Tony Stark, former weapons maker and playboy partier. Someone was bound to recognize me without my disguising technology. Plus this is one of my favorite gay bars _in_ the New York city area alone.”

Steve gapes at him.


End file.
